Destined To Always Fall
by Melkor'sOnlyLieutenant
Summary: Ganondorf laughed. He laughed as the ocean destroyed Hyrule, he laughed as his own death became certain. He was a man who had lost everything, and he knew it.


_Tonight, the overly tired Author has finally acknowledged that she apparently cannot write anything unless it is at a late hour that she would probably be better off spending asleep. Also, she would like to kill her stupid computer, because the typing keeps freezing up, but then she'd be computerless. _

_Anyway, the inspiration for this story thing comes (that took way too long to write for something that is so freaking short) from that scene in Windwaker when Ganondorf starts laughing once the King of Hyrule touches the Triforce and makes his wish. I don't know why, but that scene really got to me. It just seemed like Ganondorf knew in that instant that he was going to lose, that he would always lose, and because of that, he was determined to take Link and Zelda out with him. Honestly, his laughter sounded like the laughter of a man who knew he had lost everything._

_I suspect I'm looking way too deeply into that scene, though... _

_And yes, I know that all the Links and Zeldas could be descended from the other Links and Zeldas (did that even make sense) and not constantly reincarnated, but I view them as reincarnations. It just makes more sense to me. Also, I don't know whether or not the whole reincarnation thing has been confirmed or not, but whether it has or hasn't, I'm sticking to them as reincarnations. _

_This is a really long author's note, so I'm just going to give the disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Ganondorf._

* * *

><p>Ganondorf should have known this would happen. Everything had been going so well for him; he had claimed the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage from the Princess and her Hero. With his Triforce of Power, he'd finally–<em>finally!<em>-had the Triforce whole and complete, right in front of him.

Elated, he had cried out his wish, had reached out to touch the Triforce, and had finally been about to take hold of everything that he had worked and sacrificed so much for—only to have it all taken away at the last second, when the King of Hyrule touched the Triforce.

After the King made his wish, and the permanent destruction of the ancient kingdom of Hyrule began, Ganondorf laughed. His laughter was loud and long, bordering on hysteria, and entirely inappropriate for the situation. Ganondorf did not care.

He had lost everything he had hoped for. Hyrule would be completely destroyed, never to rise again. The Triforce couldn't be used a second time in a row; Ganondorf had lost his chance.

In that instant, Ganondorf knew he would never claim the Triforce. He could be reincarnated a thousand-a million!- times over, and he would never win.

No matter how many times Ganondorf returned, no matter how close he came to claiming the Triforce, the Hero would always rise to stop him. Perhaps, at one point through the ages, Ganondorf would be the victor, but only for a short time. The Hero and his Courage would always appear to oppose Ganondorf and his Power. As much as Ganondorf hated to admit it, even if it were only to himself, the Hero would always find a way to overthrow him.

And Princess Zelda… she would always be reborn as well, to guide the Hero with her Wisdom, in their never ending quest to defeat Ganondorf.

For a never ending quest it was sure to be. Ganondorf would continue to rise, and his hunger for the Triforce and the absolute power it would give him would never die. He was to eternally be on the losing side of a vicious cycle, a cycle he knew he would never try to break.

It was painful, to know that everything he did was for naught, that he was destined to eternally lose. It was even more painful to acknowledge that he knew he would continue down this path, all for power he could never gain.

And so, faced with nothing but defeat and pain, Ganondorf laughed. He laughed as the ocean continued to destroy Hyrule. He laughed as the Princess and her Hero prepared for the final battle.

And as he laughed, Ganondorf vowed to himself that even if his defeat were certain, that even if all he had hoped for had be taken away from him, the Princess and the Hero would not have their happy ending.

No, if Ganondorf were to die, then he would die taking the Princess and the Hero with him.


End file.
